


But Maybe We Can All Touch The Stars

by DeepDarkOceanDepths



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce isn’t really in it, Dick and his bros, Dick is short, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No editing we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDarkOceanDepths/pseuds/DeepDarkOceanDepths
Summary: All of the Robins reactions to Dick’s height.





	1. Jason

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda weird, but.... ehh.

Jason first noticed his predecessor’s height when they met sans masks for the first time. Sure, they had patrolled together once or twice, but Nightwing seemed big and imposing. Dick Grayson was the opposite. Dick was short and slender, though he did move with a certain fluid grace. Jason’s accidental meeting of Dick took place in the foyer of the manor. His entrance was met with a bright smile, and

“Hi Jay bird!”

“Jay bird?” He questioned. Dick walked towards him, showing off his small stature.

“My nickname for you, unless you like Little Wing.”

“Im fine with either really.”

“Both then!” Dick exclaimed, and then lead Jason over to the living room. “So we can talk.”

Dick kept up a steady flow of conversation, talking about anything and everything. Jason answering questions now and then, but really just listening to his older brother.

Now, Jason has a couple solid inches on his brother, who doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest, saying he was always small. That, is true, Dick was really never one of the tallest people, even Tim’s probably going to be taller than him.


	2. Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim’s reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting yet again, half an hour later.

Tim had noticed that the first Robin was a bit short, but meeting Dick, well.

He’d been staying at the manor one night, and it just so happened that Nightwing was too. When Tim turned around after talking to Bruce about the gang they’d been tailing, he saw, in all his glory, Dick exiting the changing room.

His clothes probably didn’t make Dick look any bigger. Dick was wearing a bit too big sweatpants and an old t shirt, which didn’t make him look any taller. But man, Dick was short, especially compared to Mr. Built-Like-A-Brick Batman.

Flashing a jaunty smile at Tim, Dick walked over to where Tim and Bruce were standing, and then swept Tim up in his arms. Sure Dick was short, but Tim was young, and he was still smaller than Dick.

“I’ll be taking him.” Teased Dick. All he got in response was a signature Batman grunt.

Tim was then whisked away by his older brother.

Even now, Tim’s still smaller than Dick, but only slightly. Damian though, has the promise of his father’s build to push him to an impressive height.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you found this kinda good.


	3. Damian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian’s reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it possible that over 300 people have read this? I’m exploding with happiness.  
> :) :) :). Also, this is set when Damian doesn’t really know how to act with the others yet, so he’s just super shy.

Damian had been living with his father for two weeks before he met Nightwing. He had never heard much about Nightwing, so when they first met, Damian didn’t see him as bigger than life.

Damian had been sneaking around in the cave when his father came back from patrol. And he had a guest. Now, of course Damian had heard of Nightwing, and knew what he looked like, but it struck him how small he was.

Staying in the shadows, he watched as father and Nightwing took off their cowl and mask respectively. Then, Nightwing bounded off to the changing room, while father stayed to work on the computer. Silently inching towards the stairs, Damian thought his path was clear, until Nightwing - Dick - popped up beside him.

“Hi Dami!” Damian nearly yelped, as it was, he flinched quite obviously. “Didn’t see me, that’s fine. Wanna go upstairs with me? I bet Alfred left some cookies for us.” Dick remained quite peppy.

Not waiting for an answer, Dick dragged Damian up the stairs and into the kitchen. Sure enough, there were some cookies left out on the island. Dick motioned for him to take a seat on a bar stool with him, and Damian hesitantly obliged. Then the talking started, Damian wondered how someone could talk for so long. Finally, they parted ways on the second floor when they both trudged off to their bedrooms.

Now, Jason’s taller than Dick, and Tim and Damian are getting close. And they all make sure that Dick knows his height.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all liked Damian’s chapter.  
> PS, I think that I’m going to do a bonus chapter, filled with the others teasing him.


	4. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bonus I promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s your bonus, which is complete crack.

It seemed to be one of those rare days where all of Bruce’s sons were under one roof. It was an even rarer occasion, in which they would were all in the same room. Tim had claimed an armchair in the den, while Damian was sketching on the floor. Jason was absent-mindedly watching the news, while Dick had folded in on himself in some weird, flexible way.

“TT, When you do that Grayson, you look even smaller than you already are.”

“The demon is right, you look extra tiny.”

“I have to agree with Jason, you do look abnormally small Dick.”

At the end of Tim’s sentence, Dick unfolded himself and mock scowled at his brothers. He knew he was small, and this was the object of a lot of teasing from his brothers. But, he was fine with it, he had long since accepted that he was going to be the shortest of all his brothers.

His reflection was interrupted by even more jabs by his brothers, though he took them all in good humor. After all, when you’re short, you just accept it. And use it to your advantage when sneaking around setting up pranks of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like everything else I’ve written, super short.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you didn’t think that it was too terrible.


End file.
